The desire for perimeter weighting in a golf club iron is well known in the art. This desire stems from the fact that as the mass of the club is distributed towards the perimeter, the trajectory of the hit ball becomes more accurate, despite off-center hits away from the sweet spot of the golf club face or hitting surface. Consequently, many modern golf club irons have a rear cavity that extends towards the rear side of the face surface of the iron. The weight saved, by creating a rear cavity in the club, is re-distributed to the perimeter of the golf club head, and, the larger the cavity volume, the greater amount of mass of metal that may be redistributed to the perimeter of the golf club head.
Conventionally, golf club heads were made from a single material, usually stainless steel for some metal woods and iron type clubs, and recently the use of titanium for metal woods. Lightweight materials such as carbon fiber composites have been introduced, especially in metal woods, in an effort to decrease the weight of the golf club head while subsequently increasing the club head's volume. In iron type clubs, composite materials have been used widely to reinforce thin club faces, while providing “feel” and in some instances vibration dampening.
The manufacturers of hollow golf club heads have followed many paths, with the main focus being to have primarily perimeter weighting of the club head. Bladder molding is a popular method of manufacturing hollow club heads, while increasing the club head size and simultaneously maintaining the club head weight.
It is desirable to provide a golf club wherein the ease of hitting the ball is enhanced and wherein the simplicity of the manufacturing process utilizes lightweight materials.